It started as a harmless walk in the woods
by Rosemary For Remembrance
Summary: On Hiatus As Kenshin encounters the wonders and dangers of Middle Earth, he must fight against himself in order to keep his vow.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Chibi-Mo does NOT own Any familiar characters, places, phrases, or anything else in this fic! She does however own the story line, so please keep that in mind if you are writing your own RK/LOTR crossover! ^_^  
  
A wanderer walked silently down the dirt path, trees looming over head, granting shade for weary travelers. The wanderer stopped to look at the tall trees, not knowing what kind or from what family, yet grateful all the same.  
  
"Someone must have taken travelers like myself into careful consideration, to have planted trees in such convenient places, de gozaru."  
  
He shook off his thoughts and almost continued walking, before he sensed a presence hidden in the trees. Before he could confront it however, it approached him, or rather spoke to him.  
  
"The trees of Lothlorien grow where they will, but I can not say that for travelers. All must gain permission before entering into our realm, and wandering where they wish."  
  
The source of the voice was a man who looked at first glance almost the same age as the wanderer, although starring into this one's eyes would assure you the opposite. Unlike the wanderer, he was tall and fair, with long blonde hair. The most distinguishing feature of this person was the pointed ears poking out from underneath his hair. The wanderer stepped backwards, not surprised by this new acquaintance's physical appearance, but rather by the power emanating from him.  
  
"I was unaware," the wanderer said, but not before placing a hand on the hilt of his sword, he wasn't taking any chances. "and who are you to inform me of this? For all I know, you could be a wanderer like myself, trying to set me off my guard." He knew that this wasn't the truth. It was his way of gaining information. He knew this new person wasn't a traveler, simply by the look of him. He was unsure however, of exactly what kind of person he was dealing with. A soldier? A guard? A citizen of this realm? Who knew?  
  
The strange, fair haired man stepped forward, slightly disgruntled. "And who are you to be asking this? I am Haldir, Guardian of Lothlorien. You are a wanderer on dangerous ground." he said, while looking over the wanderer. He was indeed strange, with clothes that were not of Lothlorien, or of any of the human inhabited places he had ever seen. He was not only strange, but foreign. He had long red hair, pulled back into a pony-tail behind his head, he was quite short, had a strange sword, for it was slender by the shape of the sheath, and the hilt was brocade. And to top it all off he had a cross-shaped scar on his left cheek. "may I add a strange, foreign, wanderer." He reached for his own sword, located at his hip, while crying out in some foreign tongue. Five other of his kind appeared from out of, and behind trees.  
  
He had done it now. This was obviously a high ranking officer of some sort, either that or 'guardian' meant of 'the plants". Probably not, the wanderer mused, for he and his group of friends were well armed. He tried to think of something to smooth it over with this 'Haldir of Lothlorien'. The truth might do it.  
  
"Maa, Maa!" he said, raising his hands in a disarming posture. "I am Himura, Himura Kenshin. I am only a wanderer, as you said de gozaru yo. Unfortunately I got lost, and I just so happened to stumble upon this path. When I realized it wasn't the same one I had been following before, I just gave up and followed it instead. I have no real destination, de gozaru."  
  
Well this was unexpected, Haldir thought, while exchanging glances with his companions. Most intruders into Lothlorien he expected would be servants of the enemy, which wasn't so unusual anymore. As much as his instincts screamed not to, Haldir trusted this wanderer's word. Somehow, he knew this, 'Himura Kenshin' was telling the truth.  
  
"Your words have truth to them Wanderer, but it is not up to me to decide whether or not you may pass through our borders. You have entered, and can not leave until our Lord and Lady give you pardon." He stepped forward, and with a motion of his upraised hand the rest of his party surrounded Himura.  
  
"Souka, I will give myself up. It is better to travel through another's land with permission, rather than fight ones' self through." One of the strange guards held out his hand, as if he wanted something.  
  
"I am Orophin, you must relinquish your sword." He said in a demanding tone.  
  
"Oro," (Get it? 'Orophin' and 'Oro'? It's a pun! Guess not)Kenshin whined under his breath, "But this is a Sakabatou." He took a step back, parting with his sword wasn't something he particularly liked to do.  
  
"A what? I do not understand, speak in the common tongue at least, for I can understand that more easily than your speech."  
  
"It's reverse-bladed, the blade is on the opposite side, it can not kill anyone." Orophin exchanged glances with his brother, who shook his head and said.  
  
"Even if it is not lethal, it can still do harm in the hands of an experienced swordsman," he said, although from the look of him, Himura looked more like a vagabond to Orophin than an experienced swordsman, " hand it over."  
  
Kenshin sighed, this just wasn't his day. "Alright, but you must promise to return it." He pulled his sword, sheath and all out from his belt, and gave it to Orophin. "Where to now?"  
  
"You will come with us to Caras Galadhon," said Haldir, "where you will be questioned by our lord and lady. They will determine whether or not you shall pass through our lands." He began to turn, and signaled for his companions to place themselves strategically around the stranger. "Come, let us not tarry further, you must also go blindfold.  
  
"Orooo..." Kenshin let out a slow, worried whine at the word 'blindfold'. "Is that absolutely necessary Haldir-donno?"  
  
A/N: Good ending? Bad ending? Cut short? Please tell me! I have another work in progress, and I just started High-School, so updates will be inconsistent. Gomen ne Minna-san! Please, give your suggestions and criticism! Flames however, will NOT be tolerated, and will be fed to Ted the Balrog with Soy sauce if he so desires. Especially nasty flames will be fed to Momiji, the Rabbit with Big Pointy Teeth. 


	2. Thoughts in the trees

Rejoice! New chapter! I'm not quite sure what's going to happen, so suggestions are appreciated.  
  
Disclaimer: You get the idea. I don't own anything. I'm just a broke freshman with no way to support herself. Boo hoo.  
  
The trek through the forest would have been lovely, if Kenshin were able to see anything. Instead, he concentrated on the steps of his strange captors, trying to match his steps with theirs, and successfully managing to walk without difficulty. It was kind of fun really, it reminded him of when his Shishou would make him fight blindfold. Back then he had not the skills he had now, honed to perfection after many years of use.  
  
"We will pause for the night." A familiar voice sounded in the silence, which nearly surprised Kenshin. These people were masters of walking in silence. Kenshin had felt a change in the weather, and recognized the failing of the light through the blindfold. But with the way these people were able to go on walking for hours without rest, Kenshin surmised that they would just keep walking.  
  
The blindfold was taken from Kenshin's eyes, and he was a bit disoriented by the change of surroundings.  
  
"It was kind of you to remove my blindfold, Haldir-donno."  
  
Haldir didn't exactly understand what the 'donno' endearment was, but he shrugged it off to ask at a later time. "We would not make you climb without sight." He gestured towards a rope ladder hanging out of a tree.  
  
"Oro?" Kenshin asked out of habit, following the rope up with his eyes to what looked like a platform in the trees. "We are sleeping up there?"  
  
Haldir answered with a nod and an explanation, "Our people prefer the safety of the trees rather than the ground. It is a more strategic position if we happen to have more intruders. Although the intruders we usually anticipate are those with the intent to kill." He explained.  
  
"Why would they do that?" Kenshin asked, grabbing the rope ladder and climbing easily to the top after the other elves had climbed up. Haldir followed.  
  
"The Orcs." He shook his head as he reached to top of the Flet. "It is best that we do not speak of such things at the moment. I suggest you do not attempt escape, we elves are light sleepers, and can shoot even a mouse in the dark. It would also not be wise to get lost in Lothlorien."  
  
"I don't intend to Haldir-donno," He smiled, trying to hold back a some of the things he would have said in his older days. Probably something concerning his god-like speed, but he shook it off and decided it was best not to anger anyone. His past was behind him. "I just want to make it safely through these woods, and on my way. If that means speaking with your Lord and Lady, I think I should be on my best behavior then, ne?"  
  
"By the way Mr. Himura," Haldir asked as he set his bow and quiver up against the trunk of the tree that the Flet surrounded, and took his position there himself, "You said before that you had no real destination. Why then do you wander? Do you not have a home?"  
  
Kenshin leaned against the opposite side of the tree trunk, his sword at it's ever present position on his shoulder. It had been a habit to sleep in this way during the revolution, perhaps he had better stop. It wasn't as if he had to be ready for any knives in the dark, even though he had been captured. From what he could tell, they were just guardians doing their duty to protect their homeland. "I never really did have a home. Wandering also gives me the opportunity to save and protect as many people as possible."  
  
"Protect? Save? What reason do you have to go around saving complete strangers?" The golden haired guardian asked.  
  
"Atonement," was the wanderer's only reply. Haldir did not press the matter further. From Himura's tone of voice, it sounded as if the conversation dug up unpleasant memories. Haldir drifted into a light, trance-like sleep while the red haired rurouni closed his eyes, and found peace in the sounds of the night.  
  
If I can find peace like this after thinking about my past, if it is only for a fleeting moment, then that means I am one step further away from the life of a hitokiri. How am I doing Tomoe-san? He wondered to himself, closing himself and surrendering to the tides of sleep that carried him away from the conscious world.  
  
A.N's: Waaii! How did you like it? I'm trying to focus more on his transition from hitokiri to rurouni. A bit more nostalgia and angst in this chapter than in the last. Well, if only a little bit. I hope they aren't to OOC. Same as before, all flames will be fed to Ted the Balrog with soy sauce. Especially nasty ones will be fed to Momiji the rabbit with big pointy teeth. 


	3. Grace of the Lady

Mo: Weee! Third chapter already? Wow! If anyone wanted to know, I edited this chapter. Will do so to the other chappies, but later.  
  
Disclaimer: As always, I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, or Lord of the Rings.  
  
  
  
When Kenshin woke, he found his captors were already awake. He stretched and looked up through the canopy, finding the sun lower than he had expected. It was much easier to tell the time up here than on the ground. These people were quite the early birds.  
  
"Come, it is time to head out. We will blindfold you once you have descended from the Flet."  
  
"Must I go blindfold again? It makes shessha uneasy de gozaru." Kenshin said as he started down the ladder.  
  
"It is the rule that outsiders must go blindfold. I cannot make an exception." He shook his head, watching Himura climb down, then tying the cloth over his eyes. Kenshin sighed, his shoulders sagging. Another few hours of sensing his way along the path? It took an immense amount of concentration to follow the footsteps of the elves, as their steps were light and not easily heard. He should have accepted Orophin's offer to guide him.  
  
"It will not take long to reach Caras Galadhon. Maybe an hour, if we quicken our pace. Are you up to it?"  
  
Kenshin bit his lip and nodded. It is better to work hard on my own. Better to break a sweat than end up becoming a nuisance.  
  
As Kenshin and his captors made their way through the wood, it gave Kenshin some time to think to himself, as he felt disrupting the silence was a bad idea. 'A couple of years ago, I would have slain anyone in my path. Instead of coming with Haldir peacefully, I would have just killed my way through this forest. He shook his head, as if in disbelief. How is it that I never realized what I was doing? How could I have been so blind. Perhaps Shishou was right. I am just a 'baka-deshi'. But how am I atoning for that now? By letting these people lead me around blind fold in a strange forest I'd never wanted to enter in the first place? Perhaps this is Kami's way of teaching me patience.  
  
The ground had begun to incline slightly. After the path leveled out a bit, Kenshin was so lost in his silent musings to pay attention to the almost undetectable steps of his captors.  
  
"Oro!!" He cried, his foot catching in a tree root. He fell face flat after shaking his arms wildly about as if grabbed by some unseen foe. "Itai." he murmured, rubbing the dirt off of his face. An Elf, most likely Haldir or Orophin had stooped to help him up, when the blindfold came off in his hand.  
  
"Aiya! I swear I didn't mean to do tha.." He stopped abruptly when his eyes fell upon the scene farther ahead. "Haldir-donno.." he whispered as Orophin lifted him to his feet. It was not a difficult thing to do, Orophin noted, because this wanderer was really as lithe as he looked.  
  
"I had hoped to show it to you later on, when we are at a better angle, when the sun hits it just right." He smiled, and patted Kenshin on the back.  
  
"This is.." Kenshin stared in awe, forgetting for a moment that he was a prisoner.  
  
"Yes," Haldir waved a hand at the great city intertwined with the trees, "this is Caras Galadhon. The home of my people, the Elves. It is, in the opinion of most Elves, the greatest Elven kingdom on the face of Arda."  
  
Staring in awe was the most Kenshin could do. The city was magnificent. It wove between the trees, giving each tree room to grow, and even seemed to give of a silver glow. It was mind boggling mow much care and precision must have been needed to construct such a place. The group walked forward, and Kenshin found it was harder to keep his footing without the blindfold, as he was to busy staring at the city to pay attention.  
  
The outer gates opened, letting Haldir and his group enter into the city. Kenshin was led up what seemed like several hundred flights of stairs, then to a small lift. What Kenshin could not figure out was the source of the strange silver glow. It's light filled lanterns, and graced arches and pavilions. Staring around wide-eyed like a kid in a candy store, Kenshin followed the rest of the Elves to a (you guessed it) silver pavilion. Down a small stair came two shining figures, and all of the elves bowed. Kenshin moved to do the same.  
  
"Haldir, faithful guardian, we did not expect to see you back so soon." An enchanting male voice echoed. As the light subsided, the features of the two forms could be seen. They were both very tall, and garbed in the finest clothing Kenshin had ever seen. Had he been able to take his eyes off them, he would have inspected his own tattered and dirty kimono and hakama with utter disgust. The male figure on the left had a stern yet noble face, and the lady on his right seemed as mysterious as the silver light. Her hair seemed to be woven of fine gold, and her eyes held the stars of the heavens within them. Old yet young they both seemed, the Lord and Lady of the Wood.  
  
"Nor did I expect to return my Lord. We have found yet another trespasser, but this one is strange to us. His name is Himura Kenshin, and he did not claim to be a man of the south, or of the north. He is not a friend of the Elves, yet has shown no aggression towards us either. I could not decide what to do with him, as all he requested was passage through our lands. He said that he was ignorant of the borders of our land. I believe he speaks the truth, as he was most surprised to know that he was trespassing."  
  
The golden haired woman wore a mask of gentle kindness, but with one look into her eyes, Kenshin could tell she knew far more than she let on. She studied Haldir's face with a curious scrutiny, then lifted her eyebrows in an amused manner.  
  
"Ah, but Haldir, there is another reason you trust this, Himura Kenshin, is there not?" her melodic voice chimed like a clear silver bell.  
  
Haldir hesitated, and looked as if he were trying to figure out what to say in response. Kenshin studied him at this moment, and saw the reluctance to speak in his posture.  
  
"I cannot lie, there is another reason."  
  
"Would you care to share this reason with us? If we know why you trust him, perhaps it will help us to make a decision on whether or not he shall pass." The tall Lord stated.  
  
Haldir trusted him? How could be possibly? No stranger had ever trusted him before.  
  
"Yes, my Lord Celeborn. It is, my instincts that tell me to trust him. I am not sure why, but somehow I know that Kenshin speaks the truth."  
  
This was all news to Kenshin. He had expected Haldir to take him to the Lord and Lady, and then he'd have to make his own case. He hadn't expected to have an ally on his side.  
  
The Lord and Lady exchanged glances, the one called Celeborn choosing to remain in silence to contemplate what this ment, as the Lady spoke.  
  
"Haldir, in the many years you have served as this land's guardian, your instincts have never led you astray. But perhaps the stranger should speak for himself."  
  
That was his queue. Kenshin stepped forward and bowed in respect to the Lady. Best to start off on the right foot, he thought dryly. "My Lord and Lady. (1)Shessha wa, Rurouni, Himura Kenshin, desu. What Haldir-donno says is the truth, I did not mean to trespass, I only ended up here on accident." Well that sounded dumb, he thought then continued, "I have no intention of bringing harm to you, or any of your people, that I do not. Shessha is here to beg for your clemency, and to ask for permission to cross through your forest."  
  
"Though his speech is difficult to understand, the wanderer speaks more respectfully than any human I have ever met. At first glance he looks to be a filthy vagabond, but in his heart he is fair. He is no servant of the enemy, I will give him that." Celeborn spoke to his wife in the flowing elvish tongue. A couple of the elves blushed at Celeborn's blunt words.  
  
Galadriel took her own personal evaluation of Kenshin's words, and then looked deep into his eyes. Kenshin felt a little uncomfortable, being stared at so intently. Her gaze was more intense than any other stare he had ever gotten, which was quite a few. She seemed to be searching for something, deep, deep within him. Kenshin began to panic, wondering if within the depths of his eyes she would discover Hitokiri Battousai, and he tried to look away, but the connection wouldn't break. Suddenly, as if as clear as she was speaking out loud, her voice entered his mind.  
  
You are a strange one, Himura Battousai. Yes, I have seen it, that part within you that has been locked away. You have made a difficult decision, suppressing that part of you, quelling the urge you have to slay men. You are welcome here, in the Golden Wood, for I have respect for those willing to atone for their sins. It is those who do not recognize their wrongdoings, that I will not tolerate. Take rest within our borders, Kenshin Himura, you are safe here.  
  
Galadriel came out of his mind and spoke softly, "This wanderer is to be aloud through our lands. But allow him to rest first, he has had a long journey." Celeborn did not second guess his wife's decision, he knew she had her own way of judging people. Haldir nodded and bowed again, grabbing Kenshin's arm. He was whisked away before he was able to thank them.  
  
A/N's: Ok ok! I started using Shessha! (Literally translated, it means, 'this unworthy one'.) Sorry if it bugs anyone! Wow, much longer chapter ne? I hope I didn't end it to abruptly! Good thing it's a weekend! You'd never get this quality stuff from me normally, be thankful! ^_^ Never mind, I guess it is I who should be thankful that I even have reviewers! Kudos to you all who reviewed! I really appreciate it!  
  
(1) Basically, "This unworthy one is Himura Kenshin, a wanderer." (Sentence structure can be flopped around) Sorry if my Japanese is a little off! 


	4. Curious Hobbits and Contempative Gondori...

Mo: Standard disclaimer. I'm not making money off of this, I'm don't own these things, etc.  
  
Haldir led Kenshin back down the seemingly endless stairs, and into a small glade where a pavilion was set up.  
  
"Other strangers have entered Lothlorien with the permission of the Lady. You may rest here with them." At Haldir's voice, Kenshin saw a head, covered in thick, curly hair peer out from inside the pavilion.  
  
"Oi! Merry! You've got to see this!"  
  
"What now Pip?" The second voice sighed, and another, slightly lighter curly head popped out. "I wonder who he is?" the blonde one asked as his eyes studied Kenshin, who pretended not to notice.  
  
"You think we should tell Aragorn?"  
  
"Nah, see? He's walking with that Haldir chap, he's alright."  
  
"If you say so Merry."  
  
Haldir led the vagabond to a seat carved into a living tree, a few pillows were set there. Kenshin took a seat and looked up to Haldir.  
  
"Rest a while, you may depart when you are ready." With a discrete bow, he turned and walked away, shaking his head slowly, then stopped and spoke lowly, as if to himself, though Kenshin knew it was meant for him. "I asked you once why you had no home, and why you wield your sword for strangers. You're answer was for atonement, but I don't understand. What could you have done to sentence yourself to a life of wandering and selflessly helping others?" There, I asked him. Haldir thought, I am far to curious for an elf.  
  
Kenshin closed his eyes as if to think of an appropriate answer. He waited a moment, and as he did, the two curious, curly headed creatures crept closer in silence, hoping to catch the gist of the conversation.  
  
"Haldir-donno, I am not proud of my past, dae gozaru." He lifted his hands and studied them, "With these hands, many men have been cut down. Many men who were trying to live their lives the way they saw was right. And because I thought that slaying them would protect the weak, and usher in a new era of peace, I became a ruthless assassin. My name was, and is still feared throughout my homeland. I have killed so many, I killed them without even knowing their names. Not one murder mattered, because I didn't know them. As long as it created a new world of peace, I didn't care. It was only until I took the life of the person closest to me, did I realize what I'd become." He let his hands drop, and lifted his eyes to meet Haldir's wide and astonished ones. "Is that a good enough reason? To wield this reverse bladed sword for the weak, knowing who the enemy in front of me is, and helping those who are suffering, just as I should have done from the beginning?"  
  
Kenshin's words echoed through Haldir's pointed ears, and slowly but surely, he began to understand. This man had killed many men, even one closest to him. He must have died inside that day. But was reborn with his decision to wield this non-killing sword. At least, that was the way Haldir saw it.  
  
Two very surprised Hobbits listened from behind a nearby tree in astonishment.  
  
"What's a man like that doing in Lothlorien?" The one called Merry asked.  
  
"Didn't you hear? Haldir had said something about trespassers. Perhaps that's what this chap is?"  
  
"But how did he manage to persuade Haldir not to kill him for trespassing?"  
  
"Who knows Merry? Maybe we should wake Aragorn."  
  
"That would be hard to do," came a gruff whisper from behind, "For I am already awake."  
  
The two Hobbits jumped around, looking at Aragorn with faces filled with surprise and shame.  
  
"You should know better not to eavesdrop Master Hobbits."  
  
"Yes, well." They each stuttered until Aragorn's attention was distracted. He shook his head, eliminating the urge to eavesdrop with them. "This is none of our business, come, let's get back to the others." He turned and the two ashamed Hobbits followed him in silence.  
  
Haldir shook his head, "I was wrong to have questioned you so, it is obviously a personal matter." He walked off briskly, still meditating on the wanderer's words.  
  
Kenshin watched him walk off thoughtfully, not knowing how to reply. Growing restless, he stood and decided he ought to take a walk.  
  
Boromir stood, poised with his sword stretched out in front of him. He made a few sharp, crisp swings, then rolled his shoulders and stretched out his back, swinging his arms to get his blood flowing.  
  
Practice always clears my head, he thought while going through one of his easiest drills, just to start off. He completed the movements, and moved to a harder succession of moves, harder this time.  
  
"It feels to easy for some reason," he grumbled to himself.  
  
"If it feels easy, you are probably doing it wrong, dae gozaru," a voice came from behind.  
  
The warrior tensed, who was this person to offer commentary on the way he drilled? Turning, he glared at who he expected to be one of those haughty elves, but found a red-haired man, blinking curiously. He looked more curious than haughty. Boromir shook it off. "You're probably right, I've had a lot on my mind as of late. Who are you?" his eyes drifted to the stranger's left hip, where a long slender sword rested.  
  
"Oh, shessha is just a wanderer," the man waved a hand, "You don't look like you are from around here."  
  
"Me? An elf? It should be obvious," he laughed, resting the tip of his blade in the ground. "Now, tell me, what was I doing wrong? I can't seem to figure it out." He fisted his hand in anger.  
  
"Oh, you just look to tense, that's all. And you are going to fast. Complicated strokes take patience, not to mention that you are keeping your shoulder a bit to low." He leaned against a tree, watching to see what the man would do next.  
  
"Thank you for the advice, I shall keep it in mind." He lifted his sword again, going through the same strokes, this time slower, and making sure not to drop his shoulder again. It felt more right, and he felt the familiar strain in his muscles that said he was doing it right. He laughed and looked up, finding the red-haired man had disappeared.  
  
A/N: Thanks for sticking with me this far! I'm soooo sorry for not updating soon! *dodges pelted food items and dangerous objects&* Please forgive me! Hopefully chapters will come faster now. "Hopefully" I said! If anyone has any suggestions or comments please tell me in your review! Yes, I DO expect you to review! No flames please, all will be fed to Momiji, the rabbit with big pointy teeth!  
  
Thanks everyone! 


	5. Of Eavesdropping Elves and Gossiping Dwa...

Mo: Standard disclaimer. I don't own this stuff, just the story line. Kenshin doesn't belong to me, nor do elves, or Hiten-Mitsurugi, or Boromir. *sniffle * I never get what I want! *Cries in the corner *  
Ahem.  
  
Legolas wandered among the mallryn trees, marveling over the beauty of Lothlorien. It had a mystical, ancient, hidden feel that overshadowed anything he had ever felt before. Not even in the untamed Greenwood did he experience such majesty.  
  
Sounds woke him from his internal ponderings. Deciding it was best to remain hidden, but reluctant to eavesdrop, he fell back to a comfortable distance.  
  
There was Boromir, the captain-general of Gondor. His sword was unsheathed, he was practicing?  
  
'It is good to have one so dedicated among our company.. He decided. Then he saw the stranger. He looked to be a short, female human, but Elven eyes always pierced the surface of all they fell upon.  
  
The stranger spoke to Boromir, perhaps giving him advice. At lest that was what it looked like from his position. He would wait to ask Boromir later. As his eyes re-focused, he found that the stranger had disappeared.  
  
'That is strange..' He wondered. Legolas had not heard or sensed anything to suggest he had left; but clearly he was gone. 'Interesting, either I have become lax in my skills or he is very, very good.'  
  
"AH! Legolas!" a brusque voice echoed from behind. The elf cringed; the Dwarf was becoming a nuisance..  
  
"What do you want Gimli? And by the stars lower your voice!"  
  
The dwarf watched with suspicion and crossed his arms over his chest. "Sneaky, light-footed elves! If you knew anything about manners, perhaps you'd get along with us Dwarves! Now, what are you doing?"  
  
Legolas shook his head, speculating at the stubbornness of Dwarves. "I chanced upon Boromir as he was speaking with a stranger. How very odd, the wardens of Lothlorien don't let just anyone through."  
  
"As I have observed," the Dwarf scoffed. "What did he look like, this stranger?"  
  
"He was quite short for a human, yet not as short as you, Master Dwarf." Gimli laughed at this, "He was thin and lithe as an elf, but his hair was as red as." he searched for a simile, but the only that came to his mind was, "As the flaming deamon which took Mithrandir's life in Khazad-Dum." He stumbled over the words, which was an uncommon thing for an elf, whose speech was renowned as the most articulate and beautiful of all of Eru's creatures.  
  
The Dwarf stroked his beard in thought. Something other than this stranger's appearance had unsettled their normally stone-steady companion. "I wish to see him for myself," said the Dwarf, "is he still there?"  
  
"He disappeared," a voice different from Legolas' answered. The two turned to see Boromir approach with an annoyed expression on his face. "I did not think Elves eavesdropped on others, nor was I aware of their fondness to gossip with Dwarves."  
  
Legolas winced; he had been caught. Something was seriously wrong with his hearing as of late. Both Man and Dwarf were laughing, though he could not find the reason. Had Boromir intended to be funny? Perhaps Dwarves and Men had different standards on humor than the elves, or perhaps they both understood something he did not. Either way, they were sharing a laugh at his expense, and he was growing tired of it. "T'was not gossip Boromir, I was merely discussing the stranger with Gimli. I meant no offense."  
  
"Do not worry friend-Legolas, he intrigues me as well. Did you see his clothing? Well-worn yes, but a strange style indeed. Where could he come from I wonder?"  
  
"If there is an answer, that demanding Haldir fellow would know. Is he not the march-warden? He knows everyone who passes in and out of this blasted.." Legolas shot Gimli a dangerous glance, "ah. forest." The Dwarf ended hastily.  
  
Legolas could agree to a minimal extent with Gimli's impression of Haldir, though he could understand the guardian's stern personality. He had an important job, and great responsibilities lay with him.  
  
"Ah, he's probably returned to the borders by now," said Boromir.  
  
"And. The Lady? Would she know?" Gimli rushed with an uncontrollable awe  
  
" Most likely," laughed the prince of Mirkwood. 'How could the Dwarf have such little fondness for Elves,' he shook his head, inwardly reflecting on the Dwarf's strange manner, 'and be so enchanted by the Lady? It made little sense, but then again, he IS a Dwarf.'  
  
A/N's: Yay! Finally updated! Sorry folks, I've been buried under homework and finals for all this time, but my muses somehow were able to dig me out. It was a most frightening experience, I can tell you. Well, it seems that the members of the fellowship are all some how strangely obsessed with eavesdropping! First the Hobbits, now Legolas? Who's next, if anyone? Is this just a pointless, carries on for only two chapters pun? Am I being an idiot? Trampolines, dangerous backyard killers? MUUWWAHH! Oh come on! I'm the author! I can afford to be crazy in my notes!  
  
Legolas fans rejoice! Or. not. We get our first glimpse of Leggy-chan in this fic, but unfortunately he's not having such a great time. Sorry, Leggy fans please don't flame me, I left him intact! Go flame the Leggy-torturers and molesters! (Who I make fun of in my new fic: "Eru's Big Mistake" check it out! Only one chappie so far, gomen!)  
  
Props for Boro-kun! I hope you realize that I love him now ^_^. Paragraphs were a bit shorter in this chapter, the entire thing was a bit short. Sorry about that. Paragraphs lacked as much detail and inward thinking than previous chapters, so I hope you all don't think I've lost my groove in the story or that I've suddenly changed styles on you all. It's quite unintentional, not to mention temporary.  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Uber Rei. I want you to know, I printed out your review and stuck it on my wall! THANKS SOOO Much! I hope you got my thank you note! ^_^  
  
And thanks to the rest of you buggers you! I love you guys! * cry- snuggle! * Ok.. I won't go THAT far. LOL 


	6. The Tide of Memories

Gomen nasai minna-san!!! I'm sorry for the terrible chapter. I suppose I just had a mind flunk. x_x please forgive me!  
  
In answer to some questions: No, Kenshin will not take up a killing sword again. However, I have placed this particular fan fiction during maybe his first or second year of wandering, so it is quite possible that he would become battousai again, (just as he did with Jin-e Udo) considering this takes place about 1870/71, about two years after the Boshin War. I think Kenshin left the Ishin Shishi (Imperialists) and gave up his killing sword after the battle of Toba Fushimi, the first decisive battle of the war. So, this means it's been barely two years since he's killed anyone, and if he could still 'loose control' and become edgy after eight (ten?) years of wandering, you could bet your money that he'd be a bit 'edgy' after only two!  
  
By the way, if anyone has any exact dates on when Kenshin left the Ishin Shishi and such, I'd be much obliged. It helps me maintain my focus, if you know what I mean.  
  
Hurray! I finally got my hands on the Rurouni Kenshin manga! (Vol. 1& 2) I love the anime, but I think I like the manga just a wee big more ^_^  
  
"This one is most indebted to you for your hospitality, but he must begin wandering again, as is his nature." The red-haired rurouni bowed to the Lord and Lady of the Golden Wood. He did not deny that this place helped to ease his mind, but then again healing was not something he was searching for. No, quite the opposite in fact.  
  
He climbed down the ever-wondrous length of exquisite stairs, reaching the ground level below with relief. He passed through the open clearing, nodding as he passed by Boromir, a smile playing on his lips as he caught sight of the miniature eavesdroppers. Oh yes, he knew they had listened; his senses were amplified too much by Hiten-Mitsurugi to have not noticed. More pairs of eyes watched him than those, he noticed.  
  
A tall, rugged looking man regarded him with polite curiosity, yet his eyes held some deeper knowledge, of what that knowledge was Kenshin could not guess. Two more half-sized creatures watched him, though they both wore a more cautious expression than their insatiably curious counterparts. As he walked he saw another strange creature. Small yes, but of larger girth and weight than the furry-footed ones. He had a long brown beard, and wore heavy armor. What he was Kenshin could not have guessed. The last of this odd group was an elf, though he had a different air about him that suggested he wasn't from Lothlorien. In a small amount of time, Kenshin and his guide were out of the center of Caras Galadon.  
  
The anonymous elf led him through the trees along a winding dirt (yet well paved) path for an eternity it seemed to Kenshin. The sun was low in the west when his ears caught the sound of trickling water. Kenshin could see small gray boats docked in calm water. The elf stopped and faced him.  
  
"The Lady Galadriel said that you would be welcome to use one of our boats. They are small yet swift and sturdy, and will bear you down the river to wherever you wish to go, though the south has become more dangerous. If you wish to journey north, I can have someone escort you to the northern gates, and across the Nimrodel. Which do you prefer?"  
  
Kenshin's head swam with the information. With an 'oro' and a laugh, he settled his confusion. "Whatever is most convenient for you. Sessha supposes he could go south, the idea of going blindfold again does not appeal to this one."  
  
The elf raised a brow in question then remembered, "Oh, you speak of when you entered Lothlorien. Now that the Lady regards you as a friend, you would not have to go blindfold."  
  
"Is that so?" wondered Kenshin. North or south? He said that the south was becoming more dangerous; perhaps I can help in some way. "South it is then." He smiled, walking past the elf towards the boats and out onto the grassy lawn. The elf followed the rurouni with worried eyes.  
  
Why do my senses tell me he's insane? Perhaps it is because he is a human, and they have always been strange.  
  
The elf shrugged his shoulders and followed, giving directions to other elves to prepare a boat. "We have included some supplies for you," the elf said to Kenshin, showing the surprised rurouni the packages of sweet-smelling bread and skins of water.  
  
"All of this for me?" he picked up one leaf wrapped morsel, and studied it.  
  
"It is lembas, a special way-bread. It lasts long, and very little will fill even the hungriest person." Kenshin bowed in thanks, not knowing what to say. For a trespasser, they were certainly treating him kindly. Kenshin was directed to a boat, but before his guide could turn away, he asked,  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
"Omandune," the elf replied. "I work as a guide sometimes, but normally I serve on the northern borders with the guards."  
  
"Could you please give this one's thanks to Haldir? Sessha would be most thankful." The elf waved his farewell.  
  
"I will. Take care, Carfinrandir!" the elf ran down the path, his gray clothing blending with the shadows and white bark of the mallryn trees.  
  
Carfinrandir? Oro? The red-haired wanderer wondered as he climbed into the waiting boat. An elf handed him a long, leaf shaped paddle, and pushed him off into the open water. He paddled down the calm waters of the Celebrant, which then flowed into the great Anduin, as Lord Celeborn had described.  
  
The current was swifter than the pristine flow of the Celebrant, and what little experience Kenshin had with boats was in smaller rivers, easily bridged yet a great opportunity for escape after a duel or a long battle. The sun sank low below the western horizon, when Kenshin decided it was time to make camp. He paddled the boat towards the western shore, a small lawn where the trees were beginning to thin. Getting as close to the shore as possible, he jumped into thigh-deep water and pulled the boat as far up onto the bank as possible. He then prepared his camp.  
  
"Yokatta!" he shook the dirt from his hands as he looked over his handiwork. A welcoming fire blazed in a circle of mismatched stones, and an area under a tree had been cleared of leaves and twigs for the bedroll the elves had supplied. All that was left was to bring out the lembas; he was most curious to see what it tasted like. Retrieving some of the way-bread from the boat, he nibbled off a corner. "Not bad," he mumbled, taking another small bite, then feeling he wasn't really that hungry anymore.  
  
"It is lembas, a special way-bread. It lasts long, and very little will fill even the hungriest person." Omandune's words came back to him as he put away the food. "This should come in handy, though it's a pity they couldn't lend me a fishing pole. I wonder if the fish like lembas?" He admitted, taking one last glance down at the bread. He re-filled his water skins at a small stream that flowed inland from the Anduin.  
  
Returning to camp, he found the only thing left to do was sleep. Leaning against the tree in his typical position, he dozed off.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
'It's comfortable to sleep against the stacks, that's all. A hitokiri doesn't need anything else from books."  
  
"Maybe you should give up killing men, then you'd have a chance to read all these books."  
  
"I am the killer who brings the bloody rain, you don't want any part of that. You should not cling to things which smell of blood."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kenshin awoke with a start. A wave of anguish flooded through him, the memories he had tried to escape were catching up to him like a hunter after it's prey. Leaning his head against the tree he waited for the next onslaught of memories. It had happened once before, nearly a year ago. These tsunamis of memories, how long would it be before they ended? Would he ever be free from the past?  
  
"Please spare this child!"  
  
"Akane!!!"  
  
"Please Shinta, don't look."  
  
"Shinta! Shinta! You are just a child! You couldn't choose how you were going to live your life like we did. You must live!"  
  
"Live. Shinta. Live for me."  
  
"Bearing a grudge against these men will not bring your loved ones back."  
  
The memories of that fateful day, when his life was changed forever. When Kasumi, Akane, and Sakura were killed. When he buried all of them with his bare hands. When he met Hiko Seijuro, and the journey began.  
  
A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope this chapter is better than last. I wasn't sure whether to end it here or keep going. For those of you who don't know where Kenshin will go after this. well neither do I. What I do know is that you all have different opinions, so I'm going to do a poll on what you think.  
  
Should Kenshin go:  
  
West across the downs to Fangorn?  
Or,  
South into Rohan?  
  
You decide! Please review to answer!  
  
Some other stuff: Anyone wondering about names? Omandune means (or as close as I could translate) "From the blessed west". (Source: "The Languages of Tolkien's Middle-earth" by Ruth S. Noel) Unfortuantely I had to edit his name, as anyone who read this before would notice that the "a" in his name was replaced with a "?". I don't know why FF.net would not read accent marks. it kinda looks funky without it, but oh well.  
"Carfinrandir" is pretty obvious, as I put the translation right after it when it first appeared in the chapter. Still don't know? It's "red- haired wanderer". Fits Kenshin perfectly ne? (Same source).  
Thanks for reviewing! 


	7. Decisions made, for better or for worse

A/n: Hello to my faithful yet motley bunch of reviewers! Some notes: There's a lot of geography discussed in this chapter, so consulting the map in the back of the Lord of the Rings, or if you have it, your very own Atlas of Middle Earth for clarification would not be a bad idea. I have no great talent for writing out the descriptions of land forms and stuff, so it might get a little confusing, though I do want to point out that all descriptions are written consulting the Atlas of M.E., so I'm trying to be as accurate as possible. I'd also like to apologize for the exceedingly long delay. I won't try to explain, I'll just humbly beg your forgiveness!  
  
Standard disclaimer.  
  
Kenshin was stiff when he woke, and cursed his decision not to sleep on his back. Old habits had gotten in the way of his transition from the manslayer, and so he would try to break them. Stretching as much as his aching muscles would allow without pain, he stood and began to clean up his camp. The fire had gone out during the night, he noticed. No wonder he was so cold.  
  
"Isn't it supposed to be warmer when one goes south?" he asked aloud while trying to warm up, watching the sky fill with dark thunderclouds. He decided it was best to be off quickly, and get as far down the river as possible before the rain started. Breaking fast with a quick meal of lembas and clear spring water, he piled his things into the boat and was about to set off when he looked back to his former campsite. The ring of stones and his makeshift campfire were still there, an obvious mark of his presence.  
  
"Didn't Lord Celeborn say that those others would be going south by the way of the river?" shaking his head slowly, he walked from the boat over to the ring of stones, and with a fallen branch he drew out the kanji for "friend" and "south" in the dirt with an arrow pointing towards the river. "This one doesn't know if they can read his language, but perhaps they'll get the general idea, if the rain doesn't wash this away." He returned to the boat and with a last look at his campsite, pushed off into the river.  
  
Returning to the river, however early he did it, was not a wise choice. The storm clouds had rolled in far faster than Kenshin had ever imagined, and had proceeded to pour down buckets of rain, turning the river into a churning mass of raging water. Kenshin desperately tried to stay in the center of the river, as the once soft, lightly wooded bank on either side had turned to sheer rock cliffs.  
  
The intensity of the storm ebbed, and Kenshin heaved a sigh of relief. Until he saw that the water was not slowing, but becoming wilder than before. There were rapids ahead? Just what the worn-out wanderer needed. He could no longer control the boat, and any attempts at steering sent him wildly plunging towards either more treacherous rapids or the rock walls looming on either side of him. Letting the boat take it's course, he grabbed onto either side of the small craft and braced himself for a rough ride.  
  
The normally treacherous conditions of the rapids of Sarn Gebir were multiplied ten fold because of the storm. And the trip through them was the most terrifying thing he had ever experienced. At one point the boat was shot up through the air and landed hard. The bow tipped dangerously into the water, and Kenshin threw all his weight towards the stern to bring it back up. A sigh of relief came from the wanderer as the water slowed, only to change to a strangled yell as the boat plunged down into a sinkhole. Finally, the water smoothed out into the gulf of Nen Hithoel, which Kenshin had seen on one of Celeborn's maps. Passing down into the wide bay, Kenshin passed two enormous statues of whose size and age he could only imagine. There faces were carved to seem kingly and noble, and one of the faces seemed familiar.  
  
Kenshin stared out into Nen Hithoel, seeing the circular coast come in again at the far end to form the falls of Rauros. Even from his position near the statues of the kings, he could hear the pounding of the waterfall. He rowed out toward it, but taking a western angle towards a grassy lawn he had seen on Celeborn's map: Parth Galen. This green sward was at the foot of Amon Hen, and directly across the falls was Amon Lhaw. In the middle stood Tol Brandir, a great rock that marked the edge of the falls.  
  
The tide was strong, and threatened to pull the exhausted rurouni over the waterfall. However, Kenshin was able to steer towards Parth Galen and reach it with only a little difficulty, just after he passed the great rock of Tol Brandir. He dragged the boat onto the southernmost part of the lawn, not really sure what to do with it now. According to Celeborn, this was as far he could go with it unless he wanted to carry it down the stair that led down from Amon Hen to the waters of the Anduin, which flowed south into a place called Gondor. Either that, or walk west on foot into the land of Rohan. After that, Kenshin's knowledge of the land failed, as Celeborn's description had been steeped in the history and culture of the lands, and Kenshin had found it hard to follow.  
  
"Well, perhaps a good rest and some food will help this one make a decision." He pulled the boat farther up onto the bank, making sure it wouldn't be pulled back into the water by the strong current, just in case he needed it again. He gathered wood for a fire, and made a camp that closely resembled his first. He made a lunch of lembas, still yearning for some nice fish, though he wasn't sure if the Anduin held any fish that were good enough for eating.  
  
Munching on the Elvish bread made him wonder how things were back in Lothlorien. Had the storm reached the Golden Wood? Kenshin wondered how the beautiful talans high in the trees would fare against the rain. Few he had seen were covered, how DID they keep out the elements? The mystery of the elves would have to go unanswered. Kenshin doubted he would ever return to Lothlorien, however much he wanted to. The elves, and especially Galadriel, had the uncanny ability to look beneath the surface of a person, something that worried Kenshin greatly. How was Galadriel able to let him stay when she had figured out his past? He assumed something as gruesome as that would have churned her stomach, and that she would order his expulsion out of their borders or worse.  
  
Wondering about that made Kenshin uneasy, but it was better than other things. His first night on the river, what had come over him? That tide of memories that nearly sent over the edge of sanity. He sensed trouble. Could the darkening times Haldir had described be invoking a sense of duty from him? A feeling so powerful, it could bring forth memories of which he had never wanted to face again?  
  
All this thinking was bringing him further away from his initial choice. He shook his head, wondering how his thoughts could have wandered so far. Down the stair or west across the plains? It was a hard decision. He nibbled a corner off a piece of lembas bread, hearing his stomach begin to rumble.  
  
Wait... that wasn't his stomach rumbling! Kenshin wrapped up the lembas and stored it quickly, erasing any sign of his presence. He hid the boat in some reeds near the river, and jumped into a tree, then passing up the hill from branch to branch, tree to tree, to find out what was making the distant noise, that would not have been audible save for his heightened senses.  
  
He climbed and climbed, until after long his traveling brought him to the end of the trees. He had climbed over Amon Hen, and around it, following the noise. 'What could it be?' he thought, and then he spotted them far off. A group of over fifty, or so he estimated, strange, dark creatures that he could smell even from his perch in the tree; they were coming up through the trees, making their way towards the hill. Every so often, he could hear them make low, guttural noises- like animals. They wore crude armor, each one matching the other; it had been mass-produced.  
  
It seems to sessha that the dangers Celeborn spoke of have caught up with this one. Kenshin thought to himself morosely. This one should stay out of sight, that he should. Kenshin made his way carefully back to his campsite through the trees, taking care not to upset the limbs of the trees more than would be possible by the wind.  
  
"What should sessha do?" he wondered. There was the North Stair, which could take him down to the bottom of the Falls of Rauros, but where on from there? The only other direction he could take would be west; directly into the paths of the strange creatures. In his heart Kenshin knew some evil was at work in the arrival of these creatures, and would most likely mean trouble for any travelers coming down the Anduin like himself. But he could not do battle with fifty or perhaps more of those things. No, not with this sakabatou, he reminded himself.  
  
As he stood on the green lawn of Parth Galen, considering his options, a sweet, gentle wind blew, lifting strands of red hair into the air. The color of blood whipped in front of Kenshin's eyes, and for a moment he could see himself fighting the creatures, slaughtering every last one of them. The self of his imagination was covered in blood, his sword stained with the red hue of the waters of life. It was in that moment that Kenshin nearly lost control, and the mask of the Wanderer nearly slipped off to reveal the Battousai's frightening countenance.  
  
No. Kenshin thought calmly, and the mask returned; it was not easy, but the Battousai relented to come forth another day. Just the sight of the color red, and the thought of killing, this was enough to make him nearly loose control? He had faced few battles since abandoning his killing sword, and he rued the day he would face an enemy and loose control.  
  
For now, he was content to avoid battle at all costs. Not at the expense of other's lives of course; he would do all he could to leave a warning. Making sure every last trace of his presence had been hidden, he found two sticks and crossed them on the ground. With the sharp edge of his sakabatou he cut a lock of his bright red hair and placed it underneath, so it would not be blown away.  
  
"Perhaps the man sessha met in Lothlorien will come this way. This one is sure his hair will be easily recognized." With his sword, he then cut the figure of "aku" deeply into the grass. "Perhaps if sessha had taken the time to learn the elvish symbols, he would be able to leave a clearer message. But this will have to do."  
  
Kenshin took a final look at the lawn and then pulled his boat from the reeds. "It is a shame to have to loose so beautiful a thing, but this one has no time." He pulled what provisions he needed from the boat, then waded out into the river with it. He left it there to drift slowly and indefinitely over the falls. The sopping wet wanderer made his way back to shore and moved through the trees. It took him little time to find the path that bypassed Amon Hen, and traveled southwards parallel to the falls. He could no longer hear the orcs, not even if he strained his ears. Perhaps they were lying low for now. In minutes he had reached the stair. It looked old and worn, but well cut out of the stone of the cliff. "Well, there's no where to go but down." Said Kenshin, and he stepped onto the stair; taking the symbolic first steps down into uncertainty.  
  
Hardly two hours later, a company of eight reached the northern most tip of the lawn at Parth Galen. Among the company were two men, an elf, a dwarf, and four hobbits. One of the men, Aragorn, found nothing amiss at the place, and so they made camp.  
  
"Now we come to a time of decision. Shall we go on south towards Minas Tirith with Boromir, or continue south and eastward towards the Black Land?" On this the hearts of the company were divided, and so the decision was left to the Ringbearer.  
  
"May I have some time alone, to think?" asked the young Hobbit of Aragorn.  
  
"You may, but stray not far, Legolas tells me he senses a shadow drawing near." The Hobbit nodded in consent. Not long after, Boromir disappeared. There was confusion among the fellowship; all were separated.  
  
As the orcs attacked, Samwise Gamgee stood on the southern end of the lawn. He looked all about him, finding himself in an unfamiliar place, and called out for his master. He stumbled as his foot caught on a stick. He looked down to see a lock of red hair. He had not the time to puzzle the meaning of it however, as one of the gray boats of Lothlorien drifted without a passenger towards the eastern shore. Drifted? It was going against the tide it was! The Hobbit rubbed his eyes. And there was its paddle pushing through the water! It could only mean one thing.  
  
"Master Frodo! Please wait!" and the Hobbit plunged into the water without a second thought to the lock of hair on the shore. Just as his master revealed himself, a wind came that lifted the red lock, and sent it flying far from it's original spot on the shore.  
  
Boromir was dead. The fellowship broken. Kenshin's warning had gone unheeded. 


End file.
